middleearth_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frodo Baggins
'Frodo Baggins '''is one of the main characters and the main protagonist of ''The Lord of the Rings. Just like his uncle, Bilbo, Frodo was swept up from his quiet life and sent on a quest to destroy the One Ring in order to defeat Sauron and save all of Middle-earth. Biography Background An Unexpected Journey Frodo tells Bilbo that he is going to East Farthing Woods to greet Gandalf. The Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf and Frodo reunite after an unknown period, where Frodo tells Gandalf that he suspects Bilbo is hiding something from him. Later when his uncle disappears on his 111th birthday, Frodo is given Bag End and all of Bilbo's possessions, including the ring he found in Gollum's cave. A few nights later, Gandalf reveals the history behind the magic ring. Accompanied by his gardener and best friend, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, who Gandalf caught eavesdropping in the bushes, Gandalf tells them to meet him at the inn of the Prancing Pony. During their adventure to Bree, Frodo's cousins, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took join them after catching them staealing Farmer Maggot's crops. The four hobbits are rushed to Bree after being pursued by the Nazgûl and run to the Prancing Pony. After Pippin foolishly blurts that Frodo is a Baggins, a strange figure who has been watching them kidnaps Frodo but reveals he is a friend of Gandalf's to Frodo and his companions. When Aragorn leaves them for the night on Weathertop, Frodo is stabbed by the Witch-king of Angmar and poisoned by the Morgul blade. However, due to the combined efforts of Elrond and Arwen (who helped him get to Rivendell), Frodo is saved by Lord Elrond himself. During the council of Elrond, Frodo yells that he will take the Ring to Mordor, which causes eight companions to swear to protect Frodo on the quest. After Saruman interferes on the quest, Frodo proclaims they will go through the mines of Moria. However, Pippin inadvertently wakes up the Orcs and the Balrog, Durin's Bane. They lose Gandalf in the process after he falls protecting the company. While they are in Lothlorien, Galadriel teaches Frodo what it means to be a Ringbearer: that he must carry the Ring on his own but tells him that he can change the course of the future. After Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, he runs and tells Aragorn to look after his friends, especially Sam as a battle ensues between the Fellowship and the Uruk Hai. As he leaves, Frodo proclaims he is going to Mordor alone, but Sam accompanies him and Frodo accepts his companion as they make their way into Moria. The Two Towers The Return of the King Frodo Baggins and his companions, Gollum and Sam continue their way into Mordor. One night, Frodo awakes to Sam and Gollum fighting, but Frodo stops the duo from fighting. Sam tries warning Frodo that Gollum plans to have them killed, but blinded, Frodo does not believe him and insists that Sam stay by his side. On their way up the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Frodo's ring calls him to Minas Morgul, but he is stopped by Sam and Gollum. Later that night, Frodo and Sam get into a fight, especially after Frodo believes that Sam is trying to get the Ring for himself. Gollum tries tricking Frodo into going into Shelob's lair, causing Frodo to almost get killed. Shelob paralyzes him, and Sam comes to Frodo's rescue, but believes him to be dead and takes Sting and the One Ring, but Frodo is actually alive and taken to the Tower in Mordor. Sam later rescues him, and they both make their way to Mount Doom, but they are intercepted by Gollum, who survived the fall from earlier and bites off one of Frodo's fingers. They both fall, but Sam catches Frodo before they leave, and they are left unconscious but saved by Gandalf. They return home, and Frodo attends Sam's wedding to Rose. He finishes his story in Red Book of Westmarch, which would later be adapted into the Thain's Book. Frodo departs from the country with Gandalf, Bilbo, Lady Galadriel, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and gives off tearful goodbyes to Pippin, Merry and Sam. Gallery References Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Male Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:Characters